villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ocean Master (DC Extended Universe)
Orm Marius, also known as Ocean Master, is the main antagonist of the 2018 film, Aquaman. He is Aquaman's younger Atlantean half-brother and the former ruler of Atlantis, who seeks to unite the Kingdoms of Atlantis in order to declare war on the surface world, out of the belief that humanity has polluted the seas. He is portrayed by Patrick Wilson, who also portrayed Agent Lynch in The A-Team. History Early Life Orm Marius was born in the kingdom of Atlantis at least a few years after his older half-brother Arthur Curry, also known as Aquaman, to King Orvax Marius and Queen Atlanna. Guided by Nuidis Vulko to be a magnificent warrior, Orm has never known defeat when he grew up but became known more and more to the surface world and the human race as well as the great damages they cause to the Seven Seas and Atlantis by polluting the water, the air and the land with factories and trash. At some point during Orm's childhood, Orvax learned that Atlanna bore a half-human son sometime before having Orm and sacrificed her to the Trench. Rise to the throne It is unknown if Orm became King after the death of his mother or father since the latter seems to have been a consort rather than a regnant. Sometime after becoming King, Orm plotted to wage a war against the surface dwellers, causing him to become a powerful tyrant as well as to devise a wide master plan to destroy the surface and the humanity as one by uniting all the seven kingdoms in the Seven Seas into a grand war. War for Atlantis In order to carry out his plan and become "Ocean Master", first he must obtain the support of at least four kingdoms. He also employed David Kane, Jesse Kane, and a group of high-sea hijackers to steal a Russian Nuclear Submarine which David Kane used as seemingly unprovoked attack by surface dwellers, while Orm was meeting with Nereus, the mighty king of Xebel, and his men. Nereus begins to show support toward Orm, after some of his men had died, and is ready to join forces with him despite the anger of his daughter, Mera, who has been betrothed to Orm, refuses to aide them and journeys to the surface to ask Arthur for help, earning his trust by saving his father Thomas from a tidal wave sent by Orm as a warning. Orm then sends commando guards to David Kane with a holographic message from Orm himself, paying David for his services. Orm would later send Murk and his Men-of-War soldiers to capture and bring Aquaman to him. Orm would arrive to visit Aquaman who was chained up and announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime of having a half-breed son, blaming Arthur and the surface for her death. He offers him an opportunity to leave forever but instead challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava for the throne of Atlantis. In the Duel, Orm gains the upper hand when he breaks his trident and nearly kills Arthur before Mera rescues him. He then attempts to chase them down, but they get away when he thinks that they drowned in lava Meanwhile, Orm provides David with Atlantean armor and weaponry and sends him to stop them, imprisons Vulko upon learning of his betrayal, and coerces the remaining five kingdoms of Atlantis to pledge allegiance to him and his campaign against the surface, knowing that if he obtains support from at least four kingdoms, he will be titled "Ocean Master" and be granted with unstoppable power. Final Battle and Defeat Orm and his allies then begin to lead an army against the crustacean forces of the Kingdom of the Brine with the intent of completing Orm's surface battle preparations. However, Arthur, Mera, and Atlanna, with the assistance of Karathen, intervene and lead an army of marine creatures, including the Trench, in the battle against Orm and his allies, who renounce their obedience to Orm and embrace Arthur as the true king upon learning he wields the trident. Arthur defeats Orm in combat but chooses to spare his life and Orm accepts his fate after discovering Arthur has found and rescued their mother. Relationships Family *Orvax † - Father *Atlanna - Mother *Aquaman - half-brother and rival Allies *Tylosaur - Steed *Black Manta *Jesse Kane † *Men-of-War **Murk Enemies *Kingdom of Xebel **Nereus - Ally turned enemy *Mera - Betrothed turned enemy *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Ricou † - Potential ally turned victim **Rina **Scales - Ally turned enemy *Nuidis Vulko - Advisor turned enemy *Kingdom of the Brine **Brine King - Attempted Victim *The Trench Trivia Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Murderer Category:Imprisoned Category:Remorseful Category:Live Action Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Related to Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Hegemony Category:Aquaman villains Category:Siblings Category:Traitor